1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dishwashers and more particularly to a non-electric, self-contained, portable dishwasher unit adapted to be removably interconnected with a domestic water supply.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Portable dishwashers operable solely by water pressure are not new. Several such units have been manufactured and sold in recent years. A common drawback of such units, however, has been their inability to rapidly and effectively clean dishes and cookware.
Many of the prior art units are cheaply constructed and have been sold more as a novelty item than as a bona fide, high performance dishwashing device. Generally, the washing action in such units is attempted by one or more rapidly rotating emitters located beneath or along side a rack holding the dishes. These emitters, which operate in much the same manner as lawn sprinklers, have proven ineffective in the removal of most troublesome types of food residue on the dishes. Other types of emitters have from time to time been tried, but for the most part have also proven to be ineffective.
One of the most effective dishwasher units ever developed is the unit discussed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 441,384, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,213. This unit, for the first time, overcomes the quality and performance drawbacks inherent in its predecessor prior art devices. Like the apparatus of my earlier designs, as shown in Ser. No. 441,384, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,213, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,747, the present invention is not a toy, or a novelty item, but rather is a carefully engineered, high performance device adapted to rapidly and efficiently remove even the most difficult food residue from dishes and cookware.
The improved device of the present application is specially designed for use in geographic areas where the domestic hot water sources are at relatively low pressure while the domestic cold water sources are at a higher pressure. The novel water jet means of this new improved unit controllably directs a multiplicity of hot and cold water jets from two cooperating, apertured conduits at the articles to be washed while they are supported within the unit on a unique holding rack which is precisely rotated at an optimum rate of speed. These cooperating hot and cold water jets may be directed to impinge upon all the surfaces of the dishes supported within the rotating rack and create a unique scrubbing type of action which loosens and dislodges even the most difficult of residues. A dosing chamber precisely mixes an emulsifier, such as liquid soap, with the hot water upstream of the water jets thereby enhancing the cleaning efficiency of the device.
An important aspect of the present invention is the improved water jet means and the control means associated therewith. The water jet means comprises a first collimated jet means adapted to initiate rotation of the rotatable rack which supports the dirty dishes, and an adjustable second spray jet means which accomplishes the efficient scrubbing and cleansing action and sustains the rotation of the rack. The control means which are associated with the jet means permit a smooth transition between the activation of the first collimated jet means the spray jet means to obtain efficient initiation of rotation followed by maximum cleaning effectiveness. The spray jet means comprises a pair of juxtapositioned conduits formed of hollow tubing which are uniquely apertured so that a multiplicity of fine, very high velocity hot and cold water jets bombard the dishes from all angles, from above, from below and from the sides. The unique hole pattern formed in the conduits permits optimum controlled rotation of the supporting rack while at the same time accomplishing maximum cleaning and scrubbing of the dishes. As will be discussed in greater detail hereinafter, one of the conduits carries high pressure cold water, while the other carries lower pressure hot water.
Another aspect of the present invention reside in the novel apparatus embodied in the dishwater unit for preventing back flow of fluid from the dishwasher unit into the domestic water supply.